Remember When it Rained
by Res Nullius
Summary: James saved Lily's life. And soon, love grows. but suddenly, a lie gets them thrown into a romantic fate, filled with laughter, tears, regret, and trust. The heartthrusting ending may only be the beginning for what is to come.
1. Default Chapter

This is dedicated to none other than Whitepaw, for giving me the idea in the first place, and for encouraging me. Kudos! **glomp**

Remember When It Rained: Prologue

James still remembered the first time he ever saw her face for the first time. Her smooth skin, and long red hair so deep and rich that fire hid its head in jealousy. And her eyes. Those startling green eyes. Those eyes, that finally looked at him when he saved her life. Those red lips that opened and actually thanked him.

And after hating him for all those years, he was finally getting a chance to use his old Potter charm. Sure, she didn't say yes to a date willingly. But she did owe him one.

She had come out on the grounds around midnight, un able to sleep. She walked past the lake gracefully, her head-girl badge glinting in the waters reflection. She wasn't even aware what danger was in store for her.

For Moony ran loose tonight in the shrieking shack, and by much misfortune Lily heard him howling. And so, it began.

Lily's curiousness quickly over-took her fear, as she, by shear luck, found the knot on the tree, and descended down.

James's heart seemed to have stopped as he heard Remus's howling, and fiery, red hair disappearing into the whomping willow's opening.

James was able to get her out just in time, and couldn't help but feel his fear fade a little as he grabbed Lily's hand and headed out of the shack.

Not only was she now forced to keep the secret of her good friend Remus, the werewolf. But she also owed James.

And as he lay in bad, replaying that moment over and over again when she grudgingly accepted, James knew he couldn't mess this one up. This was his chance to win Lily's heart. Because he loved her. He had loved her since he was 11. He'd do anything for her. Anything…

Lily…

This was going to be a date to remember.


	2. THE DATE

Remember when it rained

Chapter1: THE DATE

There James was, a bit bored as he zoomed around the deserted Quidditch pitch, trying to release all thought and emotion. Especially that really confused feeling that dared fume inside him.

Poor, Remus. He and his friends couldn't help but think of that recent night's events, but none of them wanted to talk about it either. After they had forced Lily to keep the secret of Remus's transformation, all of them had been a bit quiet about it. Unsure whether or not she'd tell. What was he so worried about? He was going on a date with Evans! After he had walked her back to her dormitorie 'that night', he had asked her out. She of course, still refused him. Until he brought up the fact that he had saved her life. Looking absolutely outraged, she grudgingly agreed seeing as there was no way around it. He thought he would just die right then and there. His heart kept skipping beats at the thought of dating Lily Evans. James had told her to meet him on the Quidditch pitch, but so far she was no where in sight.

And just as worry began to fill his mind, there she was. Up in the empty stands, watching him fly. He suddenly burned red with embarrassment, for he didn't know how long she'd been watching.

They made eye contact and Lily headed of the stands toward the field. James did a double loop in the air just to impress her before he landed.

He hesitantly walked toward those deep, bright green eyes that he could have spotted through a crowd. Finally, they were standing a few feet apart, and she was looking at him with an expression he had never seen on her face before. It wasn't one of disgust or hate. One more rather of nervousness or confusion.

For a moment, neither seventh year said anything.

Finally, Lily pulled her gaze away. "Err, Potter, listen, about what happened last night-"

"Would you like to go flying?" interrupted James politely, saying it so airily that it seemed he hadn't even been listening.

"What? Oh, no- I couldn't. I-I don't know how." Lily mumbled bashfully.

"How, do you know? Have you ever ridden one?"

"Well," said Lily, really thinking about it. "No, but-"

"Well, come on then." Whisked James as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to his broom.

"Potter, I know you're just trying to settle my nerves, but this is not helping."

"Hop on, I'll teach you." Said James, pretending once again that she had not said her last sentence.

Lily finally decided James would never give her a straight answer about last night's werewolf attack if she didn't ride. So, giving a sigh, she walked toward the broom. "Fine, let's just get this date over with." She mumbled rashly.

"Alright, now, if you feel to nervous trying to control it, then I'll just let you get the feel of riding it first." Said James, swinging a leg over the broomstick.

Lily nodded and hesitantly got on behind James.

"Ready?" came James's voice in front of her.

"I think so." Muttered Lily, preparing to close her eyes.

James waited a second as though swallowing her words, and then kicked off from the ground. They jerked a bit as they took off, and a startled Lily quickly clasped her arms around James's waist. She pressed the side of her face into his warm back to shield herself from the wind.

As lily's arms tightened around him, James felt the knot he had had in his stomach since last night's disaster loosen greatly. And he couldn't bring himself to believe that he was sitting by Lily, that she actually had her arms around him. She had usually looked at him as a repulsive piece of scum. But today was different. She was patient with him. She hadn't yelled at him, taken points, or rejected him in anyway. Perhaps, thought James, he had finally discovered the secret the Lily Evans.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sirius, Remus and Peter sat at the Griffindor table staring at their dinner tiredly. Each one hadn't slept. They couldn't stop thinking about the night before. Moony's secret revealed, and out of all people it had to be Evans. Great, first Snape now Mrs. Headgirl. Remus and Lily usually got along fine but even he seemed a bit worried.

Sirius, determined to return to his carefree nature, began flinging chunks of kidney pie off his fork at an occupied Peter who was sitting across from him. It took Peter quite awhile before he actually noticed.

"Do you think we should tell Dumbledore?" Requested Remus quietly, speaking for the first time that evening.

Peter wiped the porridge off his sleeve and looked at his weary friend.

"Perhaps. But we should get Prongs's opinion on the matter first."

"Yes," muttered Remus as he spooned his pudding up and then watched it slop back into the bowl. "But where is he?"

James had already gone when they returned form their final class of the day, and all three noticed that neither James nor Lily was there that evening.

"Probably on the Quidditch pitch." Sirius knew very well that James always flew to relieve stress.

"Find him would you?" asked Remus rubbing his hands down his face wearily.

"Aren't' you coming?" squeaked Peter.

"No, I want to try to get some rest." Sighed Remus. He stood up, and left.

"That's probably best." Said Sirius. "Well, come on then, Wormtail." He said, standing up and stretching.

"Aw, but Padfoot-" said Peter downtrodden as he had just been about to start on another bowl of pudding.

"Come on, Wormtail, your 17, act like it." Sirius began walking toward the door. He smirked delightfully at himself. He himself certainly didn't act his age, but anything you said got to Peter, and Sirius couldn't help but enjoy himself a little in teasing him.

The two Marauders stepped out into the warm air. When they made it out into the pitch Sirius just about had a heart attack.

"Dost my eyes deceive me?" he whispered to himself with a grin. He couldn't believe it; his best friend was on a broomstick with Lily Evans! Peter stood there gaping, mouth hanging open so far that drool was in danger of escaping.

Up in the air, James and lily hadn't even noticed them.

"What are you just standing there for?" Sirius asked Peter still smiling. "Get the omnioculars!"

But Peter was still gaping.

"Oh, never mind! _Accio Omnioculars_!"

They flew lightly into his hand. This got Peter's attention.

"Let me see!" Peter shrieked, now smiling to. He tried to grab the omnioculars from Sirius, but to no avail, Sirius pulled them away and began looking through them intently.

"Come on, Padfoot!" Yelled Peter, desperate not to miss out on any of the action. Peter's hand lunged for the spying device and he looked through it.

"Wormtail! Sod off!" Sirius said angrily. Who knew what he was missing out on?

For a few moments the two of them fought over the omnioculars like first years, each barley being able to catch a glance. By the time they had both agreed to each share an omniocular eyehole, James was flying with Lily over the trees of the forbidden forest.

"Great we lost them! No thanks to you!" Sirius yelled, nudging Peter on the shoulder as he headed back toward the castle.

"Where do you think their going?" Asked Peter once he had caught back up with Sirius, not even slightly aware that his friend was mad at him.

"I don't know." Sirius sighed. It was hard to stay mad at Peter. (A/N: unless you're me of course. That slimy, traitorous git! Sorry- back to the story)

"I just want to know the result." Sirius said to Peter, his smirk returning. "And you," He said, rounding a bit hard on Peter, "Need to keep your mouth shut when Prongs comes back. He can't know we saw. Not yet anyway." His grin grew wider. "I can't wait to tell Moony about this."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

James and Lily soared through the air; over the many whistling trees who's branches billowed in the evening wind.

"Still think it's frightening?" James asked with a smile. Not his usual smirk, but I soft friendly one.

"Of course not. I never said I was frightened in the first place." Lily said a bit placidly. She turned away with a wind of hottiness about her attitude. She was trying hard to regain her 'I'll never like you, James' composure. But she guessed it might be a little late for that, since she was now on a broomstick with him.

They flew over Hogsmeade and then toward the hills not to far from it. James landed as softly as he could and hopped off, after which, he helped a shaky Lily off to her feet. Lily looked out over Hogsmeade, squinting her eyes in the sun.

"James, we out off the Hogwarts boundaries!" Lily said shockingly.

"Yes, we are. What are you going to do? You can't take points from me. I'm Headboy." James said proudly, puffing out his chest just a bit as to show off his Headboy badge.

"Yes, well, I wouldn't mind improvising. How about a whack across the head with that broomstick of yours?" Lily said sourly.

"Now Lils, I'm hurt." James said in mock-sadness. "Wouldn't you rather just look at the view?"

James took Lily by the shoulders and turned her around the other direction. Lily gasped as she looked out at the large Hogwarts castle. The lake rippled from the breeze and the green hills surrounded it all, with the sun just peaking over them as it set. They were so high up. But fear was nothing now.

"It's-it's beautiful!" Lily said as she let her intake of breath finally escape.

"Still want to whack me?" James said with his phony lop-sided grin.

Lily looked at him trying to hide a smile. She sat down on the grassy slope of the hill, and James sat down rather close beside her.

"Hogwarts looks so small form here, Potter." Lily said as she continued to gaze at the magnificent view.

"James." Said the headboy as he gazed at her.

"What?"

"You can call me James."

"Oh," Lily didn't look at him. Why was she turning red? Why? "It really is beautiful." She said quietly, trying to change the subject to give her cheeks time to return to their normal shade.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you."

As Lily let James's words sink in, she tried as hard as ever to hold the normal colour to her face. But her forehead was burning. This shouldn't be happening! She hated James! But then, why did she suddenly want to scoot closer? She couldn't figure it out. Snap out of it Lils, she told herself mentally. I hate Potter, remember? James I mean, I hate James. Wait- no Potter! It's Potter! I promised myself I'd never call him James. Yet, it is quite delightful to say-

"Why do you hate me Lily?" James asked suddenly. He was much to close now.

"I, well, I- I dunno." Lily couldn't believe that's all she said! Earlier this week she could have thought of a million mean things she could have said to answer that question. He was arrogant, prideful, self-centered… was… What was she thinking? He still is! He's rude, and hotheaded, a bit charming, handsome, funny… Ah! There I go again! Thought Lily. I do not like James Potter! I can't!

"Don't hate me, Lily. Please?" James said sadly. Lily knew very well he was trying to make her soften up a bit. To feel bad. She wished it wasn't working.

Lily took the chance of looking at him straight in the face. She gazed into his hazel eyes. And he gazed back in to her emerald ones. Her dark red hair blew against her face like flames. And James wanted nothing else in the world than to be caught in it.

Potter charm; don't fail me now, James thought pleadingly to himself. He leaned in toward Lily. He'd been waiting for this since he was 11. Even to be sitting next to her was a dream come true. Let alone her actually looking at him, not turning away, with hate in her eyes.

Lily closed her eyes. Wait! This is James we're talking about here! Lily's conscience whispered to her frantically. You can't kiss James after all those years of loathing him!

And right as James's lips were about to collide with her ruby red ones, she pulled away. She hastily turned away and ran her fingers through her hair.

"We-we should get back. Our classes will be starting soon." Said Lily as she stood up. She tried to say with her normal 'as-a-matter-of-factly' tone, but she was finding it difficult to even swallow. James said nothing. He just helped her on the broom and they took off, a little faster than before. You did the right thing Lils, her mind said. If it was so right, why did she still have butterflies in her stomach? And for once, Lily really wished her conscience would just sod off and shut-up.


	3. ACCEPTANCE

IMPORTANT A/N: I went back and revised the last chapter to make the story go faster. So, unless you want to be a little confused, it might help to go back and re-read it. Many Kudos for your time and reviews! I love you all!

Chapter 2: ACCEPTANCE

Lily clutched onto James once more as they soared through the night sky. The air was cold now, and it whipped her robes lightly. Millions of stars sprinkled the sky like glitter against the black blanket behind it.

They landed in front of Hogwarts and quietly snuck in through the great oak doors. Looking out for Filch and Mrs. Norris, they quietly made their way around the corner.

Expecting that the so called 'date' was over, Lily was startled to see James head another direction other than the one that lead to the portrait hole.

"Pot-James, what are you-"

"Shh, I have one more surprise" James whispered back.

The raven-haired boy pulled a piece of parchment out from the inside of his robes, muttered that he solemnly sweared something and gazed intently at it as he walked. It looked as though there were words and markings on it, but Lily found it was too dark to tell exactly was was on the parchment.

After they turned many corners, James finally stopped, tapped the parchment with his wand as he once again muttered something, and then stopped in front of a scraggly old witch statue. Lily found she was completely confused as to what was going on now as she watched James hurriedly put the parchment back in his robes and tap the witch three times, muttering an incantation.

Just as Lily opened her mouth to speak, the witch's hump opened, and Lily found she was suddenly lost for words.

"Come on" whispered James. Lily tried to speak again, but he pressed his hand against her lips. Lily looked down into where the statue's trapdoor lead, and found her stomach tighten at the thought of entering the tunnel before her. It was so dark.

But something about James Potter made her trust him. And as he climbed in, Lily followed suit.

James and Lily felt like they had left all their innards behind as they slid down a type of chute. Lily screamed in a fright as they hurtled down the stone slide. After several seconds they landed on a hard dirt ground. Lily coughed, as dirt entered her mouth.

"James?" She said, standing up. He was nowhere in sight. Then again, it was to dark to be able to tell. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face. Beginning to panic, she started horribly as someone's hand covered her mouth, causing her to emit a scream into their palm.

"Shh… It's me." Came James's voice in a deftly, low whisper.

He slowly removed his hand and took out his wand.

"Lumos." He muttered quietly. The tip of his wand lit up and Lily found herself able to breathe again after receiving such a fright. She was glad the light brought comfort. She was now able to make out James's face. The light reflected beautifully off his round glasses.

He started to walk toward the unreceeding darkness in front of them. Lily hesitantly followed. She couldn't see how this was a surprise. It certainly didn't make a fun date.

The dark and cold place certainly wasn't doing anything for her nerves. Feeling scared again, she quickly latched on to something so she wouldn't feel so alone. Only to find that she had grabbed James's hand.

Lily found she was feeling very foolish of the action she had just taken. And then James squeezed it lightly, and she felt all feelings rush out of her as though someone had just dumped warm water over her.

Finally, they found themselves before a narrow staircase. Squeezing James's hand tighter, they made their way up it. There was a moment when they paused while James lifted another trap door. Dust filled the air as they climbed out of it.

It was still dark, but Lily found her shoes were creaking on wood, so they must be in a building. They climbed another staircase, and then walked through a door.

Lily gasped at a shop she knew only to well. The hard, wood floor she had been walking on before must have been that of the Honeydukes cellar, because before them were shelves of candy.

They were behind the register desk, so they walked through the little wooden door that was meant to keep customers out and found that the candyshop of every witch and wizard's dream was right before their eyes, and at their fingertips. It was dark in there, but when both their eyes adjusted they could make out the 'closed' sign on the window, along with every row of fizzing-whizz bee's, every jar of cockroach clusters, every bag acid pops. And every single box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans among all other varieties of mouth watering candy beyond what one could count, and of every flavour. And it felt like it was all theirs.

James held out an oddly shaped, red lollipop, "Want one?"

Lily looked startled. Of course she wanted it, but- "James, this is stealing!"

"Hmm, I suppose your right." With that, James took out a bag of gallons and set it on the register counter. "They'll find that in the morning. There, no harm done." With that he unwrapped the pop and began licking it.

Lily looked around at all the candies. She hesitantly plucked a cockroach cluster out of a jar. Feeling James's carefree nature begining to rub off on her, she popped it in her mouth. James smiled. And Lily smiled back.

Eventually they sat down on the floor with a small pile of candy and chatted about simple things, really. Both Lily and James found it odd that the other was so easy to talk to. And for what seemed like hours, they chatted and laughed, forgetting that they were once strangers. Lily forgot she hated James. she was seeing a side of him he had never shown before. A non-arrogant side. A funny, sweet side. And James saw past the bitter nature Lily had always worked so hard to maintain when James was around. He saw the real Lily. And he found him self caught in a deeper love then he could have ever imagined.

They began feeling tired as the night rolled on. It was terribly late and they were still there, though neither of them wished to leave. With their backs leaned up against the wall, they talked a bit more, before Lily found herself dozing off. Sleep overtaking her, her head feel gently on James's shoulder. And James felt he wouldn't give up this moment for a million broomsticks, let alone every candy the whole Honeydukes sweet shop.

When James found he to, was about to nod off, he quietly woke Lily, who flushed with embarrassment to see she had fallen asleep on James's shoulder. They headed down through the cellar, then back down into the tunnel, where James Potter held Lily Evans' hand all the way back.

When they finally got back to the common rooms, Lily found she didn't know what else to do other than say thank you. She hoped James hadn't been expecting something more as she rushed up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

James collapsed into his bed in a dream-like state, not wanting to fall asleep, so he could lie awake and think of him and Lily in Honeydukes just a little bit longer.

And Lily collapsed into her own bed, where she found that she wouldn't mind being back in the dark, scary tunnel again, as long as it meant she got to hold James's hand, one more time…


	4. DEFIANT

A/N: concerning lizmarauder4eva: You're so sweet! I originally had two chappie's that came before the prologue (because it wasn't a prologue at first), in which it showed how much Lily hated James, unfortunately, I had to take them out, so you don't really get that side of her. Sorry! I had to though! The story would have been to long, and I want to finish this before the new book. My apologies. I really am thankful for your review! Thanks for your concern and for being such a sweet heart about it! Much luv 2 ya!

This is a REVISED chappie!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

DEFIANT-

The next day Lily felt herself lift into a dreamlike state. And as she walked dreamily to class, she couldn't erase the mental picture in her head of her and James sitting on the hill.

"Lily!" came a distant voice. A couple of her best friends came running up. "Merlin! We've been calling your name for like, three minutes now.

"That's nice." Said Lily softly. She hadn't even heard much of what they just said. And she didn't really care. She saw herself on the broom again, James beside her.

Lily hummed merrily as she swung open the door to the charms classroom. The rest of the class was chatting nonchalantly but she heard it all faintly.

"Lily, what's wrong with you today?" came a friend's voice. Which friend she was not sure. And she really didn't care. She was sitting on the hill next to James…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

James ran into the common room and grabbed his schoolbag.

"Hey Prongs-!" Yelled Sirius but James was already rushing out of the portrait hole. He had Charms and he didn't want to be late. He ran down the marble staircase, and hopped a skipped a few steps.

He stopped before the large wood door and ran his fingers through his raven black hair, and then waltzed in casually. The class was still talking. He sighed in relief, he didn't think he'd actually make it to class early. There was a first. He spotted an empty table and was just about to head for it when he spotted the back of Lily's head. Sirius walked in and sat at the empty table with Peter and Remus. Sirius called his name to join them, but James ignored him.

He walked over to the long red hair that ran down her back and curved gracefully at the tips. The crimson waterfall he longed to run his fingers through.

"Hello Ladies!" Said James happily as he squeezed himself in between Evan's and her friends. They all had shocked expressions on their faces as James pushed them toward the end of the bench so he could fit. He was sitting next to lily and she was smiling at him! She was actually smiling! He had done this same thing just last week and she had rolled her eyes and then yelled at him angrily to leave her alone. James's stomach did flip-flops in joy. He had done it. He had charmed her. James Potter had finally broken Lily Evans.

Sirius looked back to find James and felt his jaw drop. There was no way he was sitting next to stuck-up Lily Evans! But he was, and she was actually talking to him! Nicely! Lily's friends looked just as shocked as Sirius. Peter and Remus were now looking back too. Peter had the same expression as Sirius. Remus however was smiling softly.

Professor Flitwick began teaching them the engorgement charm.

"You all need to watch my hand movements carefully so that you are able to do what I'm about to do."

Just as he said this, his wand slipped from his hand.

"What, drop our wands?" sniggered James aloud.

The class laughed and James got the butterflies to see that Lily was laughing too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

An hour later, James lay on the common room couch staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't interested in it really. He was just thinking. A thought made a smile flicker across his face. Suddenly, Sirius burst in through the portrait hole.

"Hiya Padfoot-!" James tried to call merrily as he sat up.

"Don't you 'hiya Padfoot' me!" Sirius said angrily.

"Pad, what-"

"Prongs, She's got to go." Said Sirius solidly as he sat down in the armchair across form James.

"Who?" Said James in a carefree manner as he began to play with a lose hem on his robe.

"Oh you know who. Evans." Sirius looked James straight in eyes.

"I don't know what you mean." Responded James so innocently, that Sirius, for the first time, grew angry at his best friend.

Right as Sirius was about to retaliate with a snood comment, the face he wanted to see the least at the moment appeared through the portrait hole.

"Black!" came Lily Evan's shrieking voice. She rose over Sirius with a look of utter disgust. "You slimy little-"

"What's wrong?" came Remus's urgent voice as he to walked in through the portrait hole.

"What's wrong? This is what's wrong!" Lily breathed, and she turned around.

All their eyes followed the long bright green streaks that slid down the back of her hair.

"You remove them right now, Black!" She shrieked again.

"No, I don't think I will." Replied Sirius smugly. He folded his arms and pasted a placid smile of amusement and pride on his face.

"Sirius! Take it off!" said James; standing up so fast it was as though he had sat on a pin.

"Since when do you side with her?" Sirius yelled, pointing a finger at an angry Evans. He couldn't believe his own Marauder was turning on him. Usually he'd be teasing Lily too, only out of liking of course, but teasing nonetheless. And he had yelled at him. James had never yelled at Sirius before. Let alone call him his real name. James hadn't called him 'Sirius' in years.

He really was hurt; though he's never show it.

"Ever since you befriended her, she's been even more of a pain then ever!" Sirius yelled furiously.

"Sirius, the only one who's acting the pain is you! Would you just grow up!" Said James so loudly that Sirius was completely taken back in shock.

"Fine!" Sirius yelled furiously, "fine!"

He thrusted his wrist out with the wand in hand and angrily muttered the counter curse through gritted teeth. Then he stormed out of the portrait hole without another word.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sirius did not show up for classes the rest of the day. And James couldn't help but feel guilty. He liked Lily, he liked her a lot. But he still felt as though he had betrayed his best friend.

When the night blanketed the sky, Sirius was still missing. James felt like half his body was gone without Sirius standing next to him. He, Remus and Peter searched a long time after dark. But he was not found.

"He'll show up, Prongs. You should get some sleep, you have a Quidditch match tomorrow." Yawned a tired Remus.

James nodded, but he couldn't see how he could think about Quidditch at the moment. All he could think about was what he said to Sirius. His best friend since they first met at the train station. Sirius had been with him through thick and thin. He was practically his brother.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sirius waited until all was finally quiet and slipped out of the room of requirement (a place he had only discovered a week ago). He shoved all his chocolate frog wrappers in his pockets before heading out.

He was about to turn a corner when he heard footsteps coming. Heart beating fast, he quickly back stepped and hid behind the statue of Wendilen the Weird.

He risked a peek, only to be full of rage all over again as he watched red hair whisk by. So, little Miss perfect was making her rounds was she? AND she was stealing his best friend. Sirius suddenly felt anger to show her what a true Marauder was made of.

Unable to stand it any longer, Sirius jumped out from behind the statue and chased after her.

"EVANS!" He called as he ran.

Lily spun around, "Following me now are you? Come to jinx me again? Don't you take another step." Lily said threatingly, pulling out her mahogany wand.

Sirius, gasping hard, continued to walk toward her, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean it, Black!"

Sirius ignored her threat and continued to walk. Seeing her angry brought him great satisfaction.

"Eirrera!" Lily shouted.

Sirius gasped as he lifted his foot to take another step. Un fortunately, it wouldn't lift off the ground. He looked down to see the bottom of his shoes melted into the floor so that he couldn't go anywhere.

"I warned you, Black, and I meant it." Said Lily smugly. She turned to continue walking, but-

"Come back! I want to talk to you!" yelled Sirius.

He was in shock to see that she actually stopped. She looked over her shoulder.

"Oh? About what?" She said hotly.

Sirius gritted his teeth. "About Pron- James." He mumbled while trying to get his toes to move so he could release his foot from his shoes.

"You're just trying to waste my time, Black." She said and began to walk again.

"Did you and James have a nice flight together?" Sirius called down the deserted hall.

Lily spun around so fast, Sirius started.

"How do you know about that!"

"Because I'm his best friend. Or, at least I was until you stole him from me!" Triumph flashed in his eyes as she walked toward him.

"Keep your voice down, would you!" She hissed, looking around carefully before turning back to him.

"Don't be such a prat! I did not STEAL him from you." She said. Her green eyes seemed to burn.

"Yes you did! Before today, you hated James! You hated him!"

Hearing the shouting, James, who had been still looking for Sirius, hid around the corner and listened.

"You know, James has worked hard to get your attention these past seven years, and you always shoved him around like a jerk! Why now? He used to prank the Slytherins with me, and nick the snitch so we could sneak out onto the grounds at midnight to play Quidditch! He used to hang old Snivellus upside down, and set off fireworks during transfiguration!"

James's heart sank as he realized he hadn't done any of that this year. Not one prank. As horrible as all that stuff was, his heart did miss doing all those things. All those times they'd charm Mcgonagall into reducing their homework, all the dung bombs they planted in Snivellus's schoolbag… He suddenly felt ashamed that he hadn't kept up his Marauder role.

He tuned back in, to hear Sirius still in a rage.

"And then he decided to shape up his act this year, to Impress YOU! And look what it's gotten him to! Head boy! You've done this! You've ruined everything!" Sirius spat at Lily.

Lily glared at him, "What do you want ME to do, Black!"

"I want you to give me the old James! I want my best friend back!" Sirius retorted, his voice shaking slightly.

Lily found herself extremely taken back. Her green eyes softened a bit. And a downcast expression took over her face.

"Listen, Black, and Listen good." Lily said though not as cold as before, "I can't do anything about James changing. That's his decision." Sirius's anger subsided in shock as Lily's eyes welled with tears. "Your right, I didn't give him a chance until now. And I guess I shouldn't have since it's ruining your life, as you put it. You know why I hated James? Do you! Because I was jealous! Jealous that I couldn't fit in wit the Marauders! And yes, I know about the Marauders!" said Lily at the stricken look on Sirius's face.

"You know what, Black! You can have James! I won't be affecting your life anymore. So just forget all of this." Her lipped quivered, and Sirius's heart fell. Sure he had been mad at her, but he hadn't meant to make her cry.

"Lily, I-" Sirius began to say, but a shaken Lily interrupted.

"Listen. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been a jerk, as you put it." She said, turning her head and looking at the wall as to hide the tears that were being shed.

Sirius really couldn't think of anything to say. James had wanted Lily since the first day he saw her at Hogwarts, and he, Sirius, was ruining his chance. And Lily, he'd had never known that side of her. So many secrets…

"Look, Evans-L-Lily, I didn't know that you felt all that. You're right; it is James's decision. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Not that I'm going to take it out on James either." Sirius said with a small smile. Lily looked at him. She really was quite pretty.

Sirius could tell he was cheering her up, so he continued, "You know what? I never thought I'd say it, but your right. I've been acting stupid. I shouldn't be angry at you or James. It's just that- he's growing up, and I didn't know how to handle that. I didn't know how to react to it."

Surprisingly enough, Lily slowly turned around and began to walk toward him. She stopped a few feet in front of him and looked at him straight in the eyes as though trying to see if he really meant all he had just said. If he truly was sorry…

Thoroughly convinced she gave a small smile. Sirius gave a small smile back. James walked casually around the corner as if he had never stopped to listen. But when Sirius looked at him, James could tell that Sirius already knew he had over-heard. James always had trouble hiding his guilt. "Come on. Let's get back to the common room." He said smiling.

Lily and James turned around to head back. Sirius quickly pulled his feet free of his shoes and caught up. They walked back together in silence. When they reached the common room Sirius turned to Lily and muttered, "I don't mind you hanging out with the Marauder's. So, you know, if you want to…" Embarrassed, Sirius looked down at his unmatched socks.

Lily understood. "Thanks." Feeling accepted, she waved goodnight to them and headed up to the girl's dormitories.

James gazed at Sirius, unsure of what to say. Sirius looked up at him. "I shouldn't have been a prat-"

"Don't be stupid." James said smiling. "So, what to do about those Slytherins…" He said, tapping a finger on his chin, pretending to think hard.

Sirius's head snapped up, the light of adventure kindling in his eyes.

"You know, we haven't given old Snivellus a scare in a while…" Said James, rubbing his chin as though secretly hatching a plan. He looked sideways and smiled at Sirius.

Sirius grinned. They began to head up to the dormitory. "Uh, Prongs…?"

"Yes, Padfoot?"

"Er- can I borrow some shoes?"


	5. GRADUATION

This is a revised chappie!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

GRADUATION-

It certainly took Sirius a while, but eventually, he accepted Lily into their group. He would definitely miss playing tricks on Snivellus with James. With the headgirl around, it was hard to pull any pranks. But every now and then Sirius would occasionally slip a stink bomb under a teacher's chair, and Lily would casually pretend she didn't notice.

And by graduation, James and Sirius's number of detentions had dropped and teacher's respect for them grew, and they discovered that Lily was right. Growing up didn't feel so bad after all.

It was graduation day, and Lily's head buzzed excitedly. All the girls in her dormitory talked and laughed as they dressed in their graduation robes and did their hair. Lily brushed her dark, red curls, and before she knew it, it was time to walk down to the great hall.

Lily gazed sadly at the now empty dormitory, and felt her happiness slightly decrease. She would never see it again. Seeing as it would be best to leave it before her emotions got to out of hand, she grabbed her bags and walked down the stone steps. The steps she'd never see again.

James, Remus, Peter and Sirius all sat on their dormitories beds, none of them talking or looking at the others. They were the only ones left in the room. They felt to attached to leave it. Hogwarts was the greatest thing that had ever happened to them, it was weird to think that it was all over. None of them wanted to leave the room that they had been in all these years. Or the beds that they had stayed up late in, planning how to prank the Slytherins next. It felt like their whole lives had been here.

"We better go down to the great hall. We can't stay up here forever." James said quietly.

Sirius looked up at him sadly as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Remus nodded and sat up, and Peter followed suit.

"Come on, Padfoot, we all knew that this day would come eventually." Said James sadly.

Sirius didn't answer. He just slowly stood up and grabbed his bags. He then walked past James, without so much as looking at him. His eyes were averted at the ground. And James knew why.

And so, they all stopped in the doorway and looked around once again at the empty dormitory. Then, James turned off the light and slowly shut the door. And Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, walked down the stairs and out of the common room… for the last time.

The Marauders walked sadly into the crowd of bustling seventh years, as they made their way toward the Great Hall. All the teachers were in the great hall already, so it seemed many younger students had snuck out of their dormitories to wave goodbye.

Halfway there, Lily met up with them. Remus starting talking deeply to her about careers, so James took his chance to tug on Sirius's sleeve. He looked at James curiously, who nodded his head toward the right if him. So Sirius followed James out of the bustling crowd.

"What is it, Prongs?" Asked Sirius curiously.

James didn't answer right away, but instead pulled out the 'Marauders Map' from his robe pocket, and muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He watched Sirius's eyes dim a bit at the sight of it.

"Padfoot, we have no place for it after we leave. Its purpose is here. This is where it belongs." James said as he gazed at all the miniature, moving dots all over the grounds.

"Wait, your no actually suggesting we leave it here?" Said Sirius, shocked.

James nodded. "We have no purpose for it when we leave. We might as well leave it for some other desperate kids who are looking for trouble." He ended this sentence with his crooked grin.

After a big look of regret on his face. He finally nodded in agreement.

"Shouldn't we get the rest of the Marauders?" muttered Sirius, not meeting his eyes.

"You seem to be having the most trouble leaving this place. More then the rest of us. I think you should be the one to leave it a resting place." Whispered James.

Sirius smiled a bit, and gently took the map. The map that had given them the adventures of a lifetime. And had granted them ever-lasting freedom. "Mischief managed." He whispered. Sirius walked toward the statue of an old hag, and hid it in the crack in her hump. Satisfied, we walked back over his best friend's side, who put his arm around Sirius's shoulder and smiled at him. "We've caused trouble, Padfoot, let's give someone else a go."

Sirius grinned back. And together, they walked toward Lily's calling voice, back toward the crowd of bustling students.

After a walk that seemed to take up eternity, they finally all arrived in the Great Hall. All the leftovers that had been on the table during the end of the year feast were now cleared off. And many students were sitting at their house tables, itching with excitement. There were fewer students than usual since it was only the seventh years, but they were still very crowded.

They Marauders and Lily all took a seat at the Griffindor table. Lily ran her hand over the tables glossy wood. She'd miss all the feasts here. After much chatter, the old Headmaster finally stood up, and with a twitch of his hands, all feel silent in respect.

Albus Dumbledore looked around at all the students ready to go off on their own. His eyes filled with that magnificent twinkle.

And every student raised their head in admiration toward the old man who had brought them through so much, and dared to take the time to teach them so many things. And before the headmaster had even opened his lips to speak, practically ever seventh years' eyes filled with tears, except a few Slytherins. They were really going to miss that man.

"The road ahead," he started, "Will be a most difficult one. You have all faced your equal trials here. For these last few years have been most troubling. Many have faced losses of family and relatives to none other than Lord Voldemort. But you have held up through it all. I don't recall ever being so proud of a group of graduating students." Dumbledore smiled warmly, and many of the downcast faces smiled back.

"Whether you studied hard this year, or caused trouble," Dumbledore quickly glanced toward the Marauders, who smiled at them selves, "I do hope you remember all you've learned here at Hogwarts, for your futures ahead of you will be one of the greatest adventures you'll face. Your steps form here on, are entirely your own. But know, that you all have in some way, left a more vibrant history at this school. You have all contributed to it. And without much more of an old man's rambling," Dumbledore smiled, and some students chuckled, "May we present the names, of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry's graduating year…"

The students cheered madly. All the teachers lined up and Professor Mcgonagall took a few steps forward with a large scroll.

She cleared her throat as to regain her stern nature, but all the students could tell it was hard, since she was tearing up.

"Abbott, Marcella."

A blonde girl from Ravenclaw stood up as all the students clapped. She walked up toward the teachers and took a rolled up parchment from Headmaster Dumbledore, while shaking his hand. Then she went down the line and shook all the other teachers hands as well. After which, she stood against the sidewall. A boy from Hufflepuff followed suit, then stood next to her. And then, Sirius was called. He looked a bit dazed as he walked up there. The other three Marauders and Lily hooted wildly and pounded their hands on the table, as the other students clapped. Sirius reddened a bit.

"Well done." Said Dumbledore merrily. Nobody but Sirius heard this, for the great hall was so full of applause and hooting from James.

"Thanks." Said Sirius.

"You shouldn't be worried," said Dumbledore softly, as though he had read Sirius's mind. "I daresay you and James's will still hold the record for the most detentions well after you leave." The headmaster chuckled lightly, and a huge grin spread across Sirius's face.

After many names, the old Griffindor Professor finally called,

"Evans, Lily"

James squeezed Lily's hand in comfort beneath the table. Lily was taking deep breaths, but she finally managed to regain her stature as she walked gracefully up to the front of the hall. The hall clapped and the Marauder hooted, with James giving off playful catcalls.

"Miss Evans." Dumbledore smiled broadly, "You'll do well in the outside world."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Lily blushed.

Lily then walked over to Professor Mcgonagall.

"Aw, Miss Evans." The professor examined. "I daresay you'll be one of the students I'll miss the most."

Lily smiled, and shook her hand. Then she went and stood next to Sirius, whom she hugged in joy. Sirius looked a bit shocked at first. But after she released him, James could make out his face, which was flustered with red and topped off with his cheesy grin.

Many, many more students were called before Remus was. Who shook all the teachers hands and then walked proudly into the line of seventh years. He pulled Lily and Sirius into a rib-cracking hug, his face was bright, and all his tiredness was gone for the time being.

Then it was Peter. He too joined the line with parchment in his hand. They couldn't help but all be surprised.

As more names where called, James felt a horrid rush of dread. What if they didn't call his name? Was it possible that Lily and his best friends would go on without him?

He snapped back to the ceremony by the call of the name he thought he might not hear.

"Potter, James."

A huge sigh of relief escaped his lips. And as he walked up to the front of the hall, he heard more applause then anyone who had gone up so far. A few girls where standing up and giggling gleefully. James dared to glance at Lily, who seemed to burn in jealousy. He also noticed that the Slytherins, especially Snape, did not seem thrilled at all.

Yet, feeling he left his chair on a lighter note, he walked up there proudly and gladly shook Albus Dumbledore's hand, who beamed happily at him.

"Well done, James. You've certainly achieved more than I thought you ever could have."

James grinned proudly and glanced over at his clapping friends who stood in line waiting for him.

"Thank you, sir. I had a bit of help."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"I was told that you had to career choices in mind. Still planning to take the one as a professional Quidditch player, I presume?"

"Actually, no. I've picked my other career choice. But I appreciate the concern." James smiled, and shook the Headmasters hand one last time. As James walked onward, the Charms teacher leaned over.

"Pity he dropped Quidditch player. He would have made a good one."

"Yes," agrees Dumbledore, not talking his eyes off James, "But he'll make an even better Auror." He grinned merrily.

"Well, Potter." Said Professor Mcgongall, he lips pressed tightly, "Congratulations. As much as I had to yell at you to pay attention in Transfiguration, I always believed you could do it." Her pursed lips formed into a rare smile, and James was surprised to she tears glinting in her eyes. James felt quite foolish to feel the corners of his eyes fill up as well. He leaned forward and gave her a friendly peck on the cheek. He was about to head down to his friends, but halted in his steps as he heard his name again.

The professor looked at him, "I never thought I'd say this, but, Hogwarts could always do with another Potter."

James grinned 'I believe that can be arranged' he thought, as he fiddled with something in his pocket.

He quickened his pace to get to the line where his friends waited for him. He stood next to them proudly. Sirius clapped him on the back. He had never felt so proud. Lily grasped his hand tightly.

A few more names, and then…

"Snape, Severus…"

"Snape!" The Marauders yelled in mock surprise.

Snape looked more disgusted than ever. His greasy, black hair curtained his face, but it didn't hide the expression of hate. His lip was curled in a sneer, and his black, pit less eyes showed nothing but malice. Yet, as Snape walked down to join the line, James had the feeling, he should do something right and respectful, especially on their graduation day. So right as Snape was about to walk by, James stuck out his and, and plastered a smile on his face. Snape stared at him for a moment, his expression hard to read. But, by a miracle, Snape thrust out his hand. He only touched James for a second, but at least it was a handshake. Then the greasy boy walked down the lines, looking angry with himself, and as sulky as ever. James didn't know why he did it, or even more, why Snape actually attempted to shake his hand. Perhaps it had been because James had saved the Slytherin's life. Or maybe it was because old Snivellus had felt the headmaster's eyes on him.

Sirius's shocked expression was surprise beyond belief. But James shrugged it off, and acted as if what he had just done was no big deal. Lily looked at him deeply, as though unsure whether it was really James, or an imposter. James took her hand once more to reassure her, at which point, she smiled her beautiful smile.

Finally, they called the last name.

"Weasley, Arthur."

A boy with red-hair, which was almost as red as his face, stumbled up to the front of the hall, toward the teachers. He was flushing with embarrassment. Or maybe it was because another redhead; a girl, was batting her eyes at him and waving sheepishly.

He to finally came and stood in line with his roll of parchment, and glanced around hesitantly before grabbing the redheaded girls hand in his own. She looked down at her fingers laced in her own, and then the girl; Molly, leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. Arthur's ears turned as red as his hair. James laughed silently to himself. He was sure that he had been the only one who had seen it, for the graduated students were now chatting happily.

Finally, Dumbledore stood up and congratulated them, at which point, every seventh year twitched with excitement, and threw their hats into the air. Cheering erupted throughout the great hall. Sirius looked at James, and he nodded. Smiling, they lifted their wands into the air, and shouted an incantation (which couldn't be heard over the uproar of the students), and tons of confetti burst from their wands. The students cheered louder.

The Marauders and Lily backed a bit away from the cheering crowd, and embraced in a group hug.

"We did it. We really did it." Lupin whispered.

An overwhelming feeling was filling each and every one of their hearts. A torn feeling that told them, their childhood was over, and another that told them, their future was just beginning.

They knew it wasn't really the end, for they decided long ago to go out and face the world together. Yet, as they stood in a circle, all their heads touching, each one of them felt the warm tears prickle at the corners of their eyes.

They finally broke away. James tried to pretend he was just cleaning his glasses as he wiped at hot tears. Sirius bent down as though he was tying his shoe, but James knew that he too, was wiping away his eyes. Lupin just turned away with a smile on his face.

"Come on then, let's go join the celebration." Sirius said joyfully, giving off a bit of a sniff.

They began to walk toward the crowd once again, then James seized lily's wrist. She got the hint and held back as the others headed for the crowds.

James looked at her for a moment, holding both of her hands in his own. Her deep, green eyes shone with curiousness.

"Lily, I know we only started dating this year. And I know there were many times that I annoyed you, or badgered you into dating me. I followed you around since out first year. And I know I just seemed like some arrogant prat, but, I only did it because I didn't know how else to get your attention."

Lily smiled, and her eyebrows slanted a bit in a type of mild pity.

James continued, "Lily, you were never a crush. I knew I loved you since the first day I saw you at the train station. I knew right then, that I'd do anything for you." His voice cracked and he inclined his head down a bit. Lily put her hand beneath his chin and raised his face to look at her again. Her eyes sparkled with an unearthly majesty as their eyes met. A strong bond seemed to surge through James, causing him to feel stronger in spirit and carry on.

"Lily, I dropped my defenses a long time ago," he said, staring deep into her eyes, "I was willing to push everything I had, just to get you to look at me." He reached into his pocket, keeping his other hand grasped around Lily's. "Every breath I've ever taken, every fall and pain I've ever endured was for you. Lily, I love you. I've loved you since age eleven. I'm willing give everything if you will let me spend the rest of my life with you. I'll fill every minute adventure, and mirth. I'll make you laugh everyday. I didn't mean for this to come out as a lecture, I'm not very good with propositions. But what I'm trying to say is, Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

At this point, James knelt on one knee and opened the box that had been hiding in his pocket, secretly screaming to be opened since the first day he decided he'd propose.

Lily looked down at him, tears glided down he cheeks gracefully, falling into her red-hair with curled elegantly on her shoulders. For a moment, all words seemed lost as she gazed at him, to the ring. And then she whispered. "Let me tell you a secret, James Potter. As much as I denied it. As much as I forced you away, and said ruthless things to you, as much as I yelled at you of ignored you, I couldn't betray my heart. And my heart was telling me that I loved you, James Potter." Her last sentence came in a sob; "I've loved _you_ since day one."

James jumped up, with tears splashing his cheeks, and Lily thrust herself on him, sobbing happily into his shoulder, pressing herself against his chest. James felt he'd never let her go. After a few seconds, Lily whispered in his ear, "Yes, James Potter, I will marry you."

James hugged he in such joy that she lifted off the ground. He spun around with her in his arms, and then he kissed her, and she kissed him. All the cheering and celebrating seemed to drown in their ears as they held one another, not wanting to let go. Not wanting to let this moment in.

The tearful couple only released when a familiar voice brimming with satisfaction, sounder next to them. "About time!" Sirius said grimly, (he had to yell it so they could hear over the crowds). James and Lily looked at him with broad smiles, and then back at one another as James slipped the diamond ring on his only love's finger.

"You know, James had to rob his parents to get enough money for that." Sirius teased.

Remus, who had just joined the little group, nudged Sirius in the ribs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, as the celebration continued, a disgruntled Filch stalked the corridors, in hope of finding a stray student that might have snuck down to take a peak at the party. Unfortunately, he didn't find any. But he did find something.

Misses Norris came prancing up to him, a piece of blank parchment in her mouth.

"What's that you got there, my sweet?" The caretaker grunted.

After many attempts to reveal what secret it may have been hiding. After minutes of no success and frustration, he went back to his office and through it in one of his grubby 'confiscation' drawers. Where it wouldn't be found for many years to come. When two redheads, unable to hold back on their disobedient nature, would reveal it's secret once more…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As for the Marauders and Lily, the time had come. They group hugged one last time, and promised to see each other everyday. Dumbledore opened the great oak doors, revealing the horseless carriages waiting outside with all their luggage already packed. Piling out with all the other students, James winked at Dumbledore who smiled, and then he grabbed hands with Lily, his other, around Sirius's shoulder. Remus was holding Lily's other hand and Peter was next to Sirius. And together, arm and arm, and hand in hand, they walked through the doors of eternity, into the world of an unpredictable future, and entering a river of dreams.

The end of this chappie! YES THERE IS MORE! I'm only half way through the story! There's a lot more to come for Lily and James, so keep reading! Thanks to all that review! LUV YA!


	6. MEETING THE FAMILY

IMPORTANT A/N: I'm gonna get strait to the chase in this chapter, and pretty much skip the beginning of what happens after they graduate. I want to finish this story before the next book, so, yeah, that's why. :

EVEN MMMOOOORRRREEE IMPORTANT A/N: If any of you readers have saved the story "She's a Butterfly", "What if", or another story form the author: Born2driveat16, please contact her immediately. Thank you! (50 house points to whoever does!) :

DEDICATED TO: BETSY! (#1 FAN!) lol! For being my most faithful reviewer! You really make my day! XOX!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

MEETING THE FAMILY

(Three weeks after graduation…)

Lily rushed frantically around her house, trying desperately to have everything as neat and orderly as possible. James would be here any minute for dinner, and since he came from a wizard family, she doubted he ever lived in a mess, counting on all the wonders magic could do.

Her sister Petunia sat on the couch, watching her sister slave over getting the house clean without a trace of interest. She shoved another piece of toast in her mouth, and made sure to lean over the side of the couch as she did, just to make sure every crumb dropped on the floor.

"Petunia! I just vacuumed!" Lily shrieked angrily as she fell on her hands and knees, trying to get every crumb up with her fingers.

Her sister just smiled smugly and took another bite, "Honestly, Lily, I don't see what the big deal is. Your ditzy little boyfriend won't care."

Lily glared at her. "What about you, I thought you where having someone over to…?"

"I am. A smashingly handsome one, too." Said Petunia, hotly.

"And you really don't care that he sees this mess?"

Petunia just shrugged. She really was a big neat freak, but she had resisted the urge to clean when she saw Lily had started doing so. And she wasn't about to help her perfect sister.

They stopped glaring venomously at each other as the doorbell rang. Lily rushed to the door. She brushed back her red curls and put on her sweetest smile as she opened the door to greet the love of her life. But she opened the door to see someone far from James, and far from anything she could ever love. Her smile faded. A bulky man of many chins stood before her. A single, yellow flower in his hand.

Petunia walked up from behind her and pushed Lily away with her shoulder casually, as if no one was there. "Vernon!" She said happily.

The large man grunted something and then pecked a sloppy kiss on her cheek. If you could call it a kiss. Petunia lead him in their family room to sit down, neither of them looked at Lily as they passed.

Lily snorted mentally in laughter as her sister's words echoed in her mind, _and a smashingly handsome one, too._ In Lily's opinion, he was far from the word handsome. He resembled a pig!

She shut the door. Only as she began walking away again toward the room of her sister's shrieking laughter, did the doorbell ring once more. Lily's excitement flooded her heart once again.

And sure enough, every bitter thought she had had, ebbed away as she opened the door to a handsome raven-haired man dressed in the most exquisite muggleclothes she had seen. Truthfully, she had secretly been afraid of what he was to wear; she guessed that intelligent, old Remus had noted him in on muggle clothes. And what a fine job he had done. His dark brown leather jacket and his tan shirt brought out his sun-kissed skin. And his faded jeans topped it all off spectacularly, making him look as though he was an expertise at muggle fashions. Lily's green eyes lit up happily, especially when he pulled out a dozen roses from behind his back.

"Hello, beautiful." He said with a big smile. Lily practically melted.

"Hello, James." She replied happily. She grabbed the roses and took his hand, leading him into the house. "My father and mother should be in the living room already."

They walked into the living room and were instantly greeted by her mother. "Oh Lily, look at those roses! That's a good man!" Her mother said to James with a wink as she carefully took them from her daughter and placed them in a vase of water. At her mother's comment, James beamed, and Vernon looked down at the one, puny flower he had picked for Petunia, in defeat.

"It's good to meet you again, James. Potter, isn't it?" He mother said merrily as she walked back over to greet him. James nodded and shook her hand. "Come, have a seat you two."

Lily and James sat down on a couch across from where Petunia and Vernon sat at. The only thing that separated them was the coffee table. Lily's mother and father rested in the two armchairs on James's right.

"Vernon, I don't believe you know James yet." Her mother inquired.

"No, I don't." The rude man grunted.

"This is James Potter. Handsome little thing, isn't he? And James, this is Vernon Dursler."

"It's, _Dursley_, mum." Petunia snapped in irritation.

"Oh yes, of course." Her mother replied without a care in the world.

Just then, Lily's father entered the room. Smiling, he walked over and shook Dursley's hand. "Vernon, I presume?"

The man next to Petunia just grunted.

Looking a little unsure of what kind of an answer that was, he backed away and turned to James. "Ah, so you're the one Lily's been talking so much about." James stood up in respect and shook her fathers hand.

"Honey, you remember James Potter, don't you?" Her mother asked in delight.

"Aw, yes! Your much taller from the small boy that introduced himself quite awhile ago." Her father chuckled.

James laughed quietly at the memory. It had been in their fourth year, when Lily hated him, and James decided that if he couldn't charm Lily, there had to be some way at getting to her. So, he had waltzed over to her parents and introduced himself as 'a really good friend of Lily's'. He still remembered the angry look on Lily's face when her parents fawned over how cute he was. She ignored him far worse after that than she ever had. He was certainly glad those days were over.

"So, Vernon, what line of work are you in?" asked Lily and Petunia's father as he took a seat in an armchair next to his wife.

"Drills." Vernon grunted proudly.

"Oh. Drills. How exciting." His father said, dipping his reply in just a hint of sarcasm.

Petunia shot a venomous look at her father, and Lily held back the urge to snigger.

"And what are you going to do now, James?" Asked Mr. Evans questioningly.

As soon as her father said this, Lily began to panic. Lily's parents already knew about the wizarding world (of course), and she doubted this Vernon did. His parents and James seemed to take no notice to the dangerous waters they were treading into.

"Well," James started. And Lily (realizing his was about to mention him becoming an Auror), nudged him very lightly and unnoticeably as she could.

James glanced at her and got the hint.

"Well, I was thinking along the lines of, er, c-crime fighting." James said, recovering his ground quickly.

"Oh, yes. Right." Said Lily's father, catching on. He looked a bit uncomfortable, and kept glancing at the Dursley fellow, who seemed to take no notice.

Lily gave a silent sigh of relief. She knew it wasn't her father's fault, for her school and such was normally talked about openly in her house, with her being a witch and all. It was easy to forget.

"Well, I'll go check on the tea, shall I?" Said Lily's mother joyously, and then she shuffled out of the room.

After only a few minutes of nonchalant talking, Lily's mother called her father into the kitchen for help (as her mother had just accidentally dropped some teacups). And after he left, an unbearable, awkward silence filled the room. For a few moments, nobody even looked at one another.

Finally, Vernon spoke, without looking at James, "What line of crime-fighting?"

"Oh, not sure yet." James replied, exchanging glances with Lily.

"Really."

"Yep, really. But I daresay it will never be as exciting as drills." Said James, smoothly.

Vernon looked a little dismantled at the joke. He didn't take well to humour. "Are you calling my job bland, Potter?"

"No, no. Of course not. Drills. Very exciting." James said casually. Though, Lily doubted James had the slightest clue what a drill was.

"Perhaps, you should go help Mum and Dad in the kitchen." Said Petunia, trying to get rid of Lily hoping that James would follow.

"Why should I do it? Haven't you got legs?" retorted Lily. She really didn't want to sound rude in front of James, but everything about Petunia pushed her buttons.

Vernon however was having another go at James with his job. "I find it funny that you plan to do crime work, yet you don't know what kind. So I suggest you stop nagging at _my_ job. At least I have prepared future ahead of me. You really think your something, don't you? You, waltzing in with your big roses-"

"You mean because I love Lily enough to actually go buy her beautiful flowers, instead of picking a weed out of my mother's garden?" James said, indicating to Petunia's little flower Vernon had given her.

Vernon stood up in a rage.

James stood up to.

"I know what you are." Said Vernon in a deadly whisper, pushing a pudgy finger in James's chest.

"And what am I?" said James, raising is voice, and hitting Vernon's fat finger away from him.

"Your one of those freaks, just like her!" Vernon said, raising his voice as well as pointing his finger now at Lily.

"You told him?" yelled Lily angrily at Petunia, standing up to face her sister who stood too.

James took a violent step forward; causing Vernon to stumble a bit, " How dare you! If I ever hear you call Lily such a name again, you'll regret the moment you stepped foot in this door!"

Suddenly, James and Vernon began shouting at one another, who, if possible, was shouting over Lily and Petunia who were also arguing with one another. It was muggles against wizardry at this point.

All the noise ceased abruptly as a confused Mr. And Mrs. Evans walked into the room with the tea. "Er, is everything all right?" asked Mrs. Evans.

They all kind of glanced at eachother. Vernon grabbed his coat, "Actually, I was just leaving."

"You don't want to stay for some tea?" asked Petunia's mother, a bit hurt.

Vernon didn't answer, he just stalked out of the room with an angry Petunia at his heels.

"Oh. What about you, James? Won't you stay for some tea?" She asked with some hope.

"James gave her a sorry look and replied, "Tea sounds lovely, but I really must be on my way as well. I would like to ask your feelings on me wanting your daughter's hand in marriage."

A huffed Petunia stopped in her tracks, as she had just been about to head up the stairs after she had escorted Vernon out.

Mrs. Evans nearly dropped the tea tray. "That's splendid!" She exclaimed in joy. She set down the tray and kissed James in a motherly sort of way on the cheek.

"I daresay you'll make a wonderful addition to the family." Mr. Evans said, clapping James on the back.

Mrs. Evans waddled over to Lily, "Oh Lils!" She said hugging her, "I feel like the most horrible mother for not noticing a ring on your finger earlier!"

"Really Mum, it's okay." Said Lily laughing.

"Oh, this is just wonderful!" Her mother shrieked.

"Yes," whispered Petunia to herself, sourly, "just wonderful." She marched up the stairs angrily. How could they do this? How could they actually let another freak join the family? Petunia thought bitterly to herself.

She entered her bedroom and slammed the door behind her, falling on her bed with a grumpy sigh. Vernon had proposed to her half a month ago and her parents weren't half as excited as they had been with Lily! Sure, Lily was much prettier than she was, and James, unlike Vernon, was charming and talkative and, well, dare she think it, cute! Still, she knew her parents loved Lily more. She just knew it! Little miss perfect, so pretty and sweet, always getting all the attention. She burned in jealousy. Why couldn't her parents see Lily for what she was? A freak! Well, she knew one thing… She was NOT going to let another one of _them_ join the family.

She would stop their wedding if she had too; destroy their relationship, anything! If it meant it got rid of _him_… and made Lily miserable.


	7. THE LIE

A/N: Well, I already made a whole chapter on James meeting Lily's family and to make a whole other chapter on Lily meeting James's family would probably bore you all, so I'll make it short and get this chapter rolling.  Thanks to all that reviewed! You all ROCK! Luv ya all!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

THE LIE –

James paced back and forth eagerly, deep in thought, until a small rumbling noise broke his concentration. Startled, he looked toward the fireplace, only to have a rush of soot blast out at him, and a black-haired boy coughing and looking at him with a sheepish smile.

"Sirius! What are you doing here!" James shouted in surprise.

"What are _you_ doing here?" played Sirius jokingly.

"Cut it out, Padfoot." Said James, helping his friend to his feet. "Really now, why are you here?"

"What?" muttered Sirius, "I'm not allowed to check up on my best friend once in awhile?"

James sensed the hesitance in his voice. Sirius wasn't meeting his eye but playing with a candlestick on the mantle.

"I'm serious." James said sternly.

"No, I'm Sirius!" exclaimed Padfoot, grinning at James.

James looked at him firmly. Understanding that James really was concerned, Sirius looked away again and managed to mutter, "I-I ran away from home again."

"Ran away? But you're graduated now, you don't have to live at home!" Said James with a warm smile.

"I know." Muttered Sirius thickly, "I'm staying with Moony until I find a place of my own, but tonight's a full moon so I had to leave and go somewhere. I know you had plans for just you and Lily tonight, so I was planning to stay at my house for the time being, but the moment I walked into the door, my nutter mum started screaming at me to leave… She doesn't want me there…" He ran rather quiet on those last words. James knew Sirius didn't like talking about his home-life. Sirius hated staying there, as much his mother wanted him gone. He really didn't like it. And his family really didn't like him, sad to say. Sirius had run away in the past and had come to live with James, but it was time for them to go out on their own, as much as James hated to think it. He normally wouldn't have minded for Sirius to stay the night, but he was supposed to be meeting Lily.

Sirius looked at James with those big, dog-like eyes. And James really did pity him. He was his best friend after all, they were practically brothers.

"You can stay, Padfoot," said James, giving in. He watched Sirius's eyes light up merrily, "but you have to stay in the living room until Lily leaves, not that she wouldn't love to see you." Added James hastily as Sirius's expression dimmed a bit, "But, it's a date and I _finally_ managed to get my parents out of the house. Do we have a deal then, Pad?"

Sirius was grinning broadly, "Absolutely, Prongs! I'll be so quiet, you won't even know I'm here!" He hopped over the back of the couch, and sunk into the cushions and pulled open a '_witch weekly_' magazine that had been on the Potter's coffee table. James wondered with a smile if he'd ever see an end to Sirius's 'little-boy' side.

Just as James was walking from the room, he looked over his shoulder, "Oh, and Padfoot, _no easing-dropping_."

"Me? Ease drop?" Sirius laughed heartily, "Wouldn't dream of it!"

James smiled, unsure whether he could really take that as a heat filled answer.

……………………………..

Later that night, James and Lily sat at the table after having just finished dinner made my James (or, magic, was more like it). They talked and laughed at old memories, which at the time, had been very serious, but now, they were nothing more than funny.

"…That wasn't half as bad as when you got so mad at me, that you melted my shoes to the corridor floor so that I couldn't follow you anymore." James said laughing. Lily tried to suppress a proud giggle.

"Yes, well, you were the one who used magical paint form Zonko's to write a love message to me, I had to react somehow. And that's not to mention all the times you tried to make it up the stairs to the girls dormitories," Lily laughed, "I can't even begin to count the number of times I saw you make it half-way up the stone steps, but you always ended up having to slide down it when the slide formed. I thought you would have learned your lesson the first time."

"Yes, well, I don't believe in giving up. If I did, I wouldn't be eating dinner with you." James smiled.

Lily blushed furiously, in attempt to hide it; she took a drink, but couldn't help smiling into her glass.

"James," Lily said, "I'm serious-"

"What!" called a Sirius in the next room as he thought he had heard his name. James had completely forgotten he was there.

"Who said that?" Asked Lily questioningly.

"Uh, my-my dad."

"I thought you said they were gone?" Said Lily, raising an eyebrow.

"They were. My dad probably came back to get something. He's very forgetful." James said, and then began to gulp his drink so he didn't have to meet eyes with her.

Lily nodded with a smile, "My dad's like that to! What is it with parents?"

James laughed.

Lily laughed too, "I'm serious!"

"WHAT!" yelled Sirius even louder in the next room, thinking they had said his name again.

James glanced at Lily with an awkward smile as Lily got up and walked toward the kitchen door. She swung it open to reveal Sirius sitting on the couch, now eating chips.

"Hi, Lils! Were you the one calling me?" Sirius asked thoughtfully.

Lily looked around at James, "Well, James, I don't remember your dad looking like that."

There was a silence before James burst out laughing. Lily tried to conceal her smile by pursing her lips, only to fail and begin laughing as well. Leaving a very confused Sirius sitting on the couch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two days later, James walked up to the Evan's doorstep. He rang the bell. Petunia's irritated face appeared.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a rather bored tone.

"Uh, yes, is Lily home?"

"Lily? Oh, no, she's about to leave with her fiancée, to plan for their wedding…" Petunia answered, examining her nails.

James stared at her for a moment, and then regained his normal composure. She must be pulling his leg.

"Really. Where is she?" James asked, trying to look past her.

"I told you." She said in irritation, "She's with her fiancée." Petunia pointed past him toward his right.

James slowly looked over to his right where Lily and a buff man stood in their garden. At first James didn't believe his eyes. And then, Lily hugged the man tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

James shook his head in disbelievement and confusion. He didn't even notice as the white rose he had bought for Lily slipped form the slack grip of his hand. He felt numb. Sorrow and anger was overwhelming him to the point where he could barely think. He couldn't stand it. He numbly turned and walked away. Unsure what to do or say. Let alone think.

Petunia smiled smugly to herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Listen, I'm sorry. I wasn't able to ever get a hold of you with you gone on your ministry trip. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Lily said apologetically.

She was standing in the garden with a man named Bryce, her old boyfriend, whom she had, well, accidentally forgotten to break up with. They never had really been close and she honestly didn't care for him, and with all the excitement roaming about, she hadn't even thought about him.

Bryce hung his head despairingly at the sound of Lily's engagement, especially since he had just proposed to her. Feeling extremely awful about rejecting him and not telling him about her and James, she gave him a tight comforting hug, which he seemed to accept, and then a long, friendly kiss on the cheek. A very sad Bryce departed and Lily began walking back toward her house. She thought she had seen someone walking away from the house. Assuming it was only her father, Lily thought nothing of it. She walked to her front door and stopped to pick up a white rose on the doorstep. She smiled to herself, it must be from James. She walked inside and saw Petunia sitting on the couch, reading a muggle magazine.

"Did James stop by for me?" asked Lily in wonder, still smiling at the rose.

Petunia tried to conceal a smile as she answered, "Yes. In fact, he told me to give you this note…" She reached in her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

Lily grabbed it excitedly and ran upstairs, leaving a very happy looking sister behind.

Lily hopped on her bed and opened the note. But by the time she had even read the first line, she was back on her feet again and no longer smiling.

_Dear Lily,_

_The wedding is off. There's not much to say, except that I have found myself in love with another woman. We had our relationship going on before you and I were even engaged. And though I had planned to breakup with her, I find I am still devoted. My deepest apologies._

_-James _

Lily closed her eyes. She was in shock. This couldn't be happening! It didn't sound like something James would write. And so she began to think it was a gig, that it was a joke. That someone like Sirius was pulling her leg. So as the days went by she waited for some kind of sign or explanation, but James never wrote. She tried to floo there a few times, but he had blocked his fireplace as to not let her through. It was then she realized it was no joke. And by the end of the week, Lily found herself in sleepless fits and sobbing into her pillow almost daily. She had officially decided that James was nothing more than a cheat and a liar, and she hated him. Feeling her every nerve prick at the thought of James, she decided she would marry Bryce. She didn't love him, but perhaps he would grow on her, Lily thought sadly as she finished telling her family the wedding was off. Then she went back into her room and cried, letting her broken heart pour sorrow out from within her.

Petunia, at the sound of the news, left the room with a bounce to her step. At first she had been sure that Lily had caught on that she, Petunia, had written the letter. But with this joyous news, she felt pride that she had succeeded. She laughed at the thought that Lily had actually believed it! And since James would no longer talk to her after seeing Lily with Bryce, Petunia felt things couldn't get any better. Her plan was working…


	8. FIGHTING FOR LOVE

The LAST chapter! AH! Even I can't believe it! I want to say thanks to all that have reviewed and made me want to finish! You guys are awesome! I HIGHLY recommend listening to REMEMBER WHEN IT RAINED by JOSH GROBAN. It really puts more meaning into the end if the story.

I do not own any Harry Potter characters or Josh Groban lyrics.

If you don't like how I throw in the lyrics during the end, then just ignore them. Hold on to your brooms, things are about to get dramatic…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

FIGHTING FOR LOVE:

James was being beaten sorely by Sirius at a game of wizard's chess inside Remus's house, where Black was staying. James looked as though he had not slept for days, and he felt as though he could hardly think. He normally whipped Sirius at Wizard's chess, but found that he was now only dimly aware that he was playing it at the moment. Although winning James for the first time at the game should have pleased Sirius, he was not happy either. He didn't like seeing James in such a horrible mood and was extremely concerned. When James refused to talk to them or eat dinner, they knew something was up. They weren't able to get the story out of James, so Remus decided to take matters into his own hands.

Half an hour later of investigating, Remus returned. "Well, I went to Lily's house and no one's home." He whispered to Sirius as quietly as he could, James was sleeping upstairs. They had let James stay at Remus's house for the time being. James really wasn't in the mood to return home, and his parents were off on business for the ministry, and letting James stay at home alone in the state he was in, just didn't seem right.

"So, you don't know anything…?" Sirius sighed.

"Well, I did run into someone that knew where Lily was. They said she was getting ready for her wedding with a man named Bryce, in a church, about 15 minute's away."

"Oh, poor bloke, she dropped James off at the last minute to marry someone else. How harsh could you get!" Asked Sirius, appalled.

"No, it doesn't seem like Lily. I also found this sticking out of their trashcan." Remus handed Sirius a dirty, wrinkled note.

"Why, Moony," said Sirius, taking it, "I thought you said you'd stop your habit of trash-digging."

Remus however was not in the mood for jokes and cast Sirius a rude look. It was whenever he got that look that Sirius knew when to quit. Sirius began reading the note and his expression hardened.

"Wait, James doesn't have any other relationship, why would he write Lily a note saying that the wedding was off because he still loved another woman?" Wondered Sirius aloud, looking up from the paper to Remus's face.

Remus ignored the temptation to roll his eyes and took the letter. "Don't you see? He wouldn't! Something's wrong here."

"So, your saying someone else wrote the letter... When I find out who did I'll-"

"Yes, but WHO did this to them?" whispered Remus

"Petunia." Whispered James who was now standing in the hall doorway.

Remus and Sirius jumped in fright.

"Oh, your awake-"

"How much did you hear?" Asked Remus quietly as he studied James, leaving Sirius cut off in mid-sentence.

"Mostly all of it." Said James, grabbing the letter roughly.

"Why would you say that it was Petunia?" asked Remus patiently.

James's thought's traveled back to the argument they had when had had gone to meet Lily's parents.. And he couldn't think of anyone else who would want to break them up more. "Remus, did you say you knew where the wedding was going to be held…?"

"Yea, about 15 minutes away, it's the chapel on Briston Street. But you won't be able to get there. She's marrying a muggle, remember?"

"So?"

"So, they'll be muggles everywhere which means you can't apparate or use a portkey."

"I'll fly." Said James, throwing on his coat.

"Newsflash, none of us own a broom stick." Said Sirius

"Then I'll floo!"

"You can't floo to a church, Prongs, the network isn't-"

"THEN I"LL WALK!" Yelled James in a hurry. He ran out the door, unsure whether he'd make it in time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily pinned up her red curls. She gazed into the mirror and ran her hands gently down her white wedding gown, smoothing it out. She looked at herself and felt all the misery within her reflect sadly in her dimmed, green eyes. She didn't know what to say or think anymore. And her sadness seemed to be beyond words. Yet, she had tried so hard to make this a happy day.

"Lily, dear, it's almost time." Her mother walked over and perched Lily's veil gently on her daughter's head. Lily tried to smile, but it didn't come out any better then a twitch. Lily cast her head down to the ground. Her mother put her hand under Lily's chin and raised her head up again.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Her mother whispered, looking at her in the eyes.

Lily hesitated, and then nodded.

Her mother gazed deeply at her and then sighed, "I know it's been hard, but I'm sure this will all work out for the best. Things always do." She pecked her daughter on the forehead and then left the room.

James was running faster and harder than he ever had. Every breath seemed to sting his chest. Even taking in air hurt. He stopped for a second and caught some breath, before he took off running again. He headed out toward the main street and dodged people as he ran. He stopped once to quickly ask a stranger for directions, and then he headed off again.

Lily waited outside the doors and felt her heart skip a few beats as the music started on the organ. She took a deep breath, and then headed in through the doors.

James bumped carelessly into muggles as he ran. His thoughts only on Lily. His chest ached harder, not from running, but from the imaginary image in his head of the woman he loved, walking down the isle toward another man.

Wash away the thoughts inside, that keep my mind away from you… 

Lily walked down the isle slowly, toward Bryce and the altar. And it seemed that every step she took wasn't getting her anywhere. Everything seemed farther and farther away. She breathed deeply, trying hard to hold back on the howl of misery that was bottled up inside her. Her green eyes watered, and a small tear glided softly down her cheek, then down past her ruby red lips…

…_No more love and no more pride, and thoughts are all I have to do… _

The sky began to gray as James ran across the busy street, narrowly missing honking cars. Raindrops began to fall as James finally spotted the church…

…_Remember when it rained…_

Lily finally ended the walk of eternity and stood at the altar with Bryce, who beamed at her. The Preacher was speaking the words that meant forever, But Lily barely heard them. The only part she really caught was when Bryce said, "I do." The preacher then looked to her. "And do you, Lily Evans, take-"

…_I felt the ground and looked up high and called your name…_

"LILY!" James yelled as he burst in through the doors. The preacher stopped and everyone looked around at the wet James who had entered, gasping for breath.

"James?" Lily gasped, shocked.

…_Remember when it rained…_

"Lily, you can't marry him!" He yelled. The crowd began to whisper to one another. And Bryce had a look of pure anger on his face.

"Don't," whispered Lily, "Don't tell me what I can and can't do."

"But, Lily-"

"No, James. Just when I thought things were hopeless between us, I suddenly found myself in love with you. And then, you had to go pull a stunt like that. You lied to me! You never told me there was someone else! You had me totally convinced that I could trust you, that I was the only one! Well… Shame on me for kissing you with my eyes closed so tight… for I should have seen the lies within you from the beginning."

The hurt in Lily's voice struck James so deeply. And he felt agony eat him up as he watched the tears slide down her face, and then fall.

…_In the darkness I remain…_

"You heard her, Potter. Get him out of here, would you?" Said Bryce in extreme irritation. Two big men grabbed James by the upper part of his arms and began to pull him toward the door.

"No! Lily, please!" James yelled as he struggled violently. "I didn't write that letter! Please, listen to me! I Love you! You hear me, lily Evans? I LOVE YOU!"

Lily turned away, tears falling down from her eyes. And though she wanted to hide them, she couldn't look down, for fear that there might be blood pouring out from her broken heart.

…_Tears of hope run down my skin, tears for you that will not die…_

"I didn't write that letter! I swear! Don't do this, Lily! It was your sister! Please! LILY!" That's the last James could say as threw him out the doors into the mud and the pouring rain. He banged on the large doors a bit, still calling her name. And then he gave up.

"Lily…" He whispered, in quiet sobs, "… Lily…please…"

…_They magnify the one within, and let the outside slowly die…_

As the doors shut Lily turned toward the spot where her sister sat down in the sea of people. "You-You didn't…you wouldn't…" She whispered.

Lily's parents and the rest of the crowd looked at Petunia. She looked at them as though trying to think of an excuse. When none came to her, she looked at Lily, and then put her head down toward the floor.

Knowing the answer, Lily felt anger rise inside her. Lily's mother was looking at Petunia furiously. Lily knew that her and Petunia never got along. But for her own sister to go against her… to make her miserable… to destroy everything she had ever wanted… She couldn't believe it…and poor James… She had falsely accused James…

"Lily…" Said Bryce, "You don't- come on, it's our wedding day!" He said quickly as though he could hear the cogs in her head turning. They were asking her what she really wanted. What she was going to do… Without so much as another word, she pecked Bryce on the cheek, picked up her dress to the level where her feet were… and then took off in a run down the isle.

…_Remember when it rained…_

The crowd gasped and began mumbling loudly.

Lily ran outside. "James!" She called loudly.

…_I felt the ground and looked up high and called your name…_

But James was already almost back out into the main street when he heard his name. Thinking he had imagined it, he continued onward. The he heard it again. Surprised and unsure what to expect, he slowly turned around.

…_In the water I remain…_

Lily ran toward him, her elegant curls falling down on her shoulders, being watered by the rain.

…_Running down…_

Mud splashed upon the hem of her white dress. Lily threw herself into James's arms, who held her tightly, afraid to let go as though she'd slip away. Then, she tearfully looked up at him in the eyes.

"I wanted it to be a lie… I wanted it to be a lie so very badly." She whispered.

James didn't answer, but in relief and happiness he pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her, more passionate and caring than he ever had. How long they stood there, they didn't know. It didn't mattered. Nothing mattered now. Not the rain, not the past accusations and agony. They just stood there, drinking one another again, never wanting to let go. But to instead fly away into the blissful caress of eternity where all other thoughts and emotions were lost. Where they could be together, never to be separated again. To be trapped in time.

…_Remember when it rained…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three weeks later, James stood at an altar, his blood was racing. His best man: Sirius, stood at his side.

"Calm down, Prongs. It'll be fine." Sirius muttered with a smirk.

James nodded with an unsure smile.

The music began to start and the large doors opened.

Before him lay the scene that James had played so many times in his head, since the very first day he saw Lily at the train station. She walked toward him with a beautiful smile, Her elegant dress floating simply behind her. He smiled back. A power overtook him. A strong, undefeatable power that tingled his every nerve and perked all his senses. It made his heart swell and an overwhelming feeling of happiness fell over him like a blanket.

Lily joined him at the altar. And when they had both said 'I do' and he had slipped a ring on her finger, he kissed her, with a fire bursting into flame inside him, igniting his soul. It was the wonderful feeling of knowing that all his dreams of this moment were finally at an end.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

THE END 


	9. THANK YOU'S

THANK YOU'S!

Thank you so much to all that reviewed! I don't even know how to begin to show my gratitude toward you all! THANK YOU!

Tanya J Potter- Stupid Petunia! I agree! Lol. Thanks for the review!

Alittlesomebody- hee hee hee! Sorry! Cliffies are my specialty! And with a new story coming up, they're not about to stop! Muwhahaha! Lol. Thanks for reading!

Siriusforeva- hee hee! Thanks for reading! I agree, Hurt Petunia! Lol.

Simon-e Bolon-e- Muwhahaha! Oh yes, I had a particularly fun time planning the James meets Vernon part! I'm glad you liked it! The Dursley's deserved it! Muwhahaha!

EvilDude- YEA! Petunia lost! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

BETSY (YOUR # 1 FAN!)- lol. You were most fun to look forward to hearing from when it came to reviews! You really made me feel good! Thanks for supporting me! (Sniff) It meant a lot! You're my # 1 fan too!

KateF182- lol. I'm just as greedy! Hee hee! Thanks for the encouragement!

Lizmarauder4eva- it's so funny about how you suggested that there should have been to chapters before that actual beginning, because, there was! Lol! The first two original chapters really showed Lily's hatred for James, but I felt it really dragged the beginning to long and I really wanted to get to the point (with school about to start and all) I was dying to finish it. Thanks for all your opinions and support! You're such a sweetheart!

Sirius'girl4eva99- Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much love!

Liadan Hurricane- Thanks so much for reading! I love Josh Groban too! Glad to know somebody finally recognized the title! Lol. Yea, the end kind of turned into a song fic, but it was just one chapter, so don't panic. Hee hee. Thanks for all the support!

MysticMadness- Oh, another Josh Groban fan! YES! Hee hee! And nope, no spoilers! Thanks for the review!

Punkchick99- wow. I'm glad your liking it! You're just as awesome! Thanks!

Weird-and-wonderful- Thanks for reading and reviewing! You're so cool!


End file.
